Hate, Kakuzu One Shot
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Kakuzu and his greed pisses off a young woman. What will Kakuzu do when she takes some of his money and runs away with it? Read and find out! rated M for obvious reasons


**(A/N) My Kakuzu one-shot! Enjoy!!! He..may be alittle OOC..okay, Really OOC..Please try to look past it and enjoy. Aswell..this may not be as good as my other one-shots..sorry!**

**Kakuzu: Watse of time -flips through hand full of cash-**

**--**

"KAKUZU!!!!!!!!!" A scream filled the whole base, Kakuzu, who sat in an arm chair, was counting his money in the livingroom. Three other people sat on the big couch, They turned to look at the doorway "KAKUZU!!! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MEAT!!!!" A woman with long mid-back lenth black hair screamed as she stormed into the livingroom, She held a jewery case.

"You fucking took my snake pendent, I will kill you if you sold it" The woman's red eyes narrowed dangerously at Kakuzu, He waved a hand full of money "I sold it" He replied looking back down at his money, The three on the couch..Konan, Sasori and Itachi turned to look at Kakuzu.

She snarled as she ran infront of Kakuzu, She bent down leveling herself with his face "Do You Know How Fucking Important That Was For Me?!?" She screamed causing Kakuzu to look up at her, She slapped him "That was my mom's! YOU ASSHOLE!!!" She screamed as she took the money quickly poofing away, Kakuzu stared wide eyed at his empty hand.

Konan sighed as Kakuzu quickly stood "FUCKING BITCH!!!" He yelled as he stormed out of the livingroom, Sasori and Itachi didn't care about what was going to happen "I'm going to tell Pein that Akomi is pissed" Konan said walking out a different door.

Akomi stood in her room and then walked to her window jumping out of it, She jumped easily to the roof and looked around before she sat down stuffing the money into her shirt between her breast. Akomi breathed in the clean air and sighed out, Tears started to form in her blood red eyes as she looked out at the forest view.

She heard as her room door was opened with force "Akomi!!" She quickly wiped her tears away as Kakuzu jumped up onto the roof, She glared up at him "What?" She growled as Kakuzu walked towards her, He pointed angerily at her "My money" He demanded and she scoffed, Akomi crossed her arms over her chest and looked the oppisite way.

"It's mine, You sold my mother's pendant! It's My Fucking Money!!" Akomi screamed closing her eyes angerly, Kakuzu growled as he stepped infront of her "It was payback for all the times you caused me my bounty, Give..me..my..money" Kakuzu growled slowly as he narrowed his eyes, Akomi shook her head "Nope, Not gonna happen old greedy bastard" Akomi said as she raised her brows completely pissing Kakuzu off.

He grabbed her shoulders forcing her onto her back, Akomi gasped at this sudden action and tried to squirm out of his grip but he held tightly "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Akomi yelled glaring heavily at Kakuzu, He gripped both of her wrists above her head with one hand taking his free hand down to her side.

His hand rubbed her side, Akomi squeaked then glared heavily "H-Hey! Stop that!! Get off me!!" Akomi yelled blushing at his actions, His hand slid up her black shirt causing her to gasp "Kakuzu!" Akomi yelled as his hand slipped to her back and to her bra buckle, On this Akomi kicked up her knee catching him off guard.

Akomi flipped him over pinning his hands up over his head with one of her hands, Akomi smirked as she sat on his stomach "Either you're horny or you're trying to find the fucking money" Akomi said as she gazed down at the man, She chuckled as she leaned infront of his face "I could've found another way to pay you back" Akomi whispered staring into his strange green eyes.

She was quickly turned over onto her back hands once again pinned up over her head, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes "Maybe" He replied as he pulled down his mask, Akomi parted her lips slightly as Kakuzu bent down then his lips laid on hers softly.

The kiss was quickly turned into hot and passion filled, Kakuzu released her hands and Akomi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss further. They tore apart to catch their breath "I hate you" Kakuzu growled as he looked her over, She wore a tight black shirt showing much of her cleavage and a long shin length black skirt with slits up the sides.

Akomi smirked "Really?" She asked with a light chuckle, Kakuzu glared into her blood red eyes "I hate your blood eyes, I hate that you curse as much as my dumb ass partner, I hate your fucking body" Kakuzu leaned in closer, His lips brushed against her neck.

"I hate the way that everything about you pulls me in" Kakuzu growled as he nipped at her sensitive skin causing a low growl to come from her, Kakuzu slid his rough hands up under her shirt.

She raised up allowing him to slip the shirt over her head, Kakuzu let his eyes roam her chest. Her breast about to pop out of her red bra, He growled as he spotted the money "I hate the way your breast look so perfect" He growled as he grabbed the wad of cash, Akomi glared at him but he just placed the cash by them and took his hands to her back, After finding the buckle to her bra he unclipped it.

He threw it randomly aside, Akomi gasped as her nipples hardened from the cool air "I hate the way your gasp gets me harder" Kakuzu growled as he kissed her neck then slid his tongue down to her collarbone nipping at it, Akomi held back her gasp of pain and pleasure.

Kakuzu continued to run his wet warm tongue down her chest and between her full plump breast, He kissed there before sliding his tongue to her right nipple "Ah!" Akomi tried to hold back her gasp as his tongue began to circle around her nipple causing it to grow harder, Kakuzu then circled in and flicked his tongue at her hardened nipple.

Akomi bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan, Kakuzu then stuck the nipple in his mouth while taking his rough hand to the other "Kaku-Ah!" Akomi couldn't hold her gasp back as he bit down on her nipple and pinched the other, Akomi arched her back to feel more pleasure.

Kakuzu released her nipple and blew onto it causing another gasp to come from her, He then moved to the other nipple circling his tongue around it before sucking on it "Argh! Kak-Ah!" Akomi gasped arching her back even more, Kakuzu bit the nipple slightly causing her to gasp loudly.

Kakuzu's hand slid from her other breast down her stomach causing her muscles to tighten at his mere butterfly touches, He got to the top of her skirt and then gripped it.

Kakuzu pulled back from her nipple and took his other hand to her skirt, He slipped it off quickly and smirked at seeing her soaked red panties "Oh no.." Akomi said a little out of breath, Kakuzu looked up at her and she smirked.

Quickly she flipped them over, She straddled his waist and bent down to his face "I'm in control now" She whispered partly opening his Akatuski robe, She slid her hands in and rubbed over his clothed chest.

Kakuzu groaned "I hate that you always want to be in control" Akomi smirked as she completely opened his Akatsuki robe, She then pushed it aside and slid her hands under his shirt feeling as his stitched muscles tensed up.

Akomi slipped the shirt over his head quickly, She let her eyes roam his tan built stitched torso. Akomi licked her lips then bent down, Her breath tickled Kakuzu's neck.

She brushed her lips softly over his neck, She started placing small kisses on his neck and down to his collar bone. She nipped the skin there and looked up at Kakuzu with a hungry look.

She scooted backwards until she sat right upon his length, Kakuzu clenched his teeth as he watched the woman he despised tease him "Kakuzu.." Akomi sang "I think I had enough of foreplay, You agree?" Akomi asked grinding into his bulge, Kakuzu squinted his eyes as he held back his groan.

Akomi smirked "I'll take that as a yes" She said sliding off of him, Kakuzu almost pouted at the loss of her heat. Akomi reach into the discarded robe of Kakuzu and grabbed a kunai, She sat on her knees as she brought the kunai up and licked it.

Kakuzu raised up on his elbows watching her with careful eyes, She licked her lips as she trailed the sharp point of the kunai down her neck slowly. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as he watched the blade, She raked the kunai slowly and softly across her skin as she trailed it down.

Akomi circled around her breast while emitting a moan, After that she continued the blade down. Akomi had to keep from laughing when the blade ran over a sensitive ticklish spot, Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow..He found something to entertain himself with later.

Akomi trailed the blade down her stomach, She stopped when the blade hit the fabric of her panties. Kakuzu looked from the blade up to Akomi's face, Akomi smiled and Kakuzu heard a ripping of fabric.

His strange green eyes traveled down, Akomi had cut the side of the panties. Akomi grabbed the red fabric and quickly tossed it aside, Kakuzu looked over her completely nude body before him..Never did he see her like this, He never thought he would..but here he is, Staring at her nude form-That might he add, Was beautiful to him-

Akomi's red eyes traveled to the only clothing he wore, Her eyes for once..didn't hold anger nor sorrow-That, even tho she tried to hide it, He saw all the time-..but pure need, Kakuzu noticed that and he smirked. Time for him to take control.

Akomi let a gasp escape her lips as she was suddenly forced to the ground dropping the kunai, Red eyes met Green "I'm in charge now" Kakuzu whispered harshly as he grinded his bulge against Akomi's wet opening, A loud moan entered his ears and he smirked inwardly.

"Kakuzu..:" Akomi said as a whisper, Kakuzu looked down at her questionably "Fuck me" Kakuzu smirked, Straight to the point. Akomi narrowed her eyes as a warning, That if he didn't take those damn pants off that..She would force them off herself.

Kakuzu sat back on his knees then slowly grabbed the waistband of his ninja pants, Akomi's crimson eyes stared intently at the pants. Kakuzu wanted to laugh at how she chewed her bottom lip desperately, Kakuzu pulled down his ninja pants and boxers.

He smirked at how she stared at his manhood in awe, Akomi's eyes then traveled up his chest and to his green eyes. Akomi bit her bottom lip harder, She never noticed how hot he was before now..He was smoking hot, In her opinion.

She was sweep from her thoughts as hands were laid onto her knees, Akomi looked to the hands then his fully erectic member. Akomi went over in her head..what happens if she actually lets this happen? _'You'll get fucked, obviously'_ Akomi smirked inwardly _'Then you two will never speak of it again'_ Akomi decided, She'll let this one time thing happen..and she will have no regrets.

Akomi placed her hands onto the top of the roof and scooted herself closer to Kakuzu, Akomi bit back a gasp as his throbbing member brushed against her dripping opening. Kakuzu gripped her hip with one hand while the other proped himself up at her side then he paused, Akomi looked up at him confused..She noticed him staring at her with a..soft look, Her eyes widen as she felt something in her chest that..she abandoned along time ago.

Akomi bit her lip 'No, I can't be..' Kakuzu snapped her from her thoughts as he swiftly entered her, Akomi arched her back moaning lowly. Akomi clawed at the hard surface of the roof as Kakuzu slowly pulled out.

Kakuzu rammed into her causing a gasp to emit from her, Akomi wrapped her legs around his waist as her nails continued to claw into the huge buildings roof. Kakuzu watched Akomi under him, As he started his steady but fast rhythm. Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she moaned and gasped.

Akomi started following his rhythm, Their hips crashing together emmiting the sound of skin smacking. Akomi raised her hands and gripped his broad shoulders, Kakuzu didn't even care as her nails dug into his skin, Breaking it. He was to busy to notice anything but the woman under him.

Kakuzu closed his eyes as he quickened his pace causing Akomi to moan even louder, Akomi threw her head back at the sheer pleasure she was feeling. Kakuzu growled lowly as Akomi was so tight and so good.

Kakuzu hadn't got laid in ages, Akomi is better than over half the women that he had sex with. Yet, He hated her so much "Kak-Ah!" Akomi attempted to moan his name for the first time, Kakuzu open his eyes and turned his full attention to her lips as he continued to pound into her.

"Kak..kuzu" Akomi said in between thrusts, Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow "I-I.." Akomi started as she dug her nails even deeper into his shoulders, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes trying to focus on her words but..Damn! She was just too good!

Kakuzu bit his bottom lip roughly as he felt himself reaching his limit, Akomi tightened her legs around Kakuzu's waist. She arched her back as she felt herself reaching her peak.

Akomi felt as lips roughly landed on her neck, She gasped as teeth sunk into her skin just as Kakuzu thrusted incredibly hard into her core. Akomi tilted her head giving Kakuzu as much as he needed while he continued getting rougher and faster with each thrust..as if he desperately tried to target something.

Then he hit it, Her G-spot. Akomi screeched out in pleasure, Kakuzu smirked and hit the same place even harder. He was pleased when her loud moan entered his ears.

"Don't..you..dare..fucking st..stop" Akomi said under her breath inbetween his thrusts, Kakuzu bit harder into her neck. Like he would stop now, He wouldn't even stop if Hidan came out and started complaining.

No, Nothing could stop Kakuzu. Not even the Leader himself. Akomi's legs gripped even tighter around Kakuzu's waist, Almost painfully tight "Kaku-ah!" Akomi moaned as she felt the stirring in the pit of her stomach, She bit her lip roughly bringing blood.

"SHIT!!!!" She screamed as she couldn't hold back anymore and came, Covering both of them in her juices. Kakuzu growled against her neck, Her walls clenching around his member tightly was just too much for him.

Kakuzu bit harshly onto her neck as he was reaching his limit incredibly fast, He squeezed her hip tightly as he thrusted into her hard. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't hold his climax back any longer.

He released his hot seed into her warm tight core, Akomi moaned lowly under him as he halted his movements. Panting filled both of their ears, Kakuzu looked over the sweaty body of the woman he despised.

Her eyes half lidded and glazed over, Kakuzu looked down to her chest then her finely toned stomach..then finally his green eyes rested to where they were still connected. A half hearted chuckle entered his ears.

His eyes snapped back up to look at her face, She smiled up at him "I..Hate you..too, Ka..kuzu" Kakuzu smirked, Even now..She still had to be her cocky self, Kakuzu pulled out of her and scooped her up in his arms.

He laid her on top of him grabbed his Akatsuki cloak covering both of them up, She laid her tired head onto his sweaty stitched chest. Her red eyes began to droop until she finally entered sleep, Kakuzu watched as her breathing turned even and steady.

He closed his own eyes, The only thought he had before he himself fell asleep was _'I fucking hate you, Akomi'_

**--**

**(A/N) How was it? Was it good and yea..I know, The 'I hate your bla bla bla' thing was soooooo corny, But I was dared to use that in one of my one-shots..and Kakuzu was soooo OOC, So Please forgive me!!! Like always, Please review and even if this sucked..no flames, I beg you!!**

**Kakuzu: -stares at me with forgotten money in his hand- That was good..I wanna do it  
**

**Me: uh..That was unexpected**


End file.
